Voldemort's Return
by Hiphopyogi
Summary: contains major DH spoiler Albus Severus get sorted into Slytherin. Little does he know, he is being used by Voldemort and his horcruxes who have returned as ghosts.
1. The Sorting

After much consideration, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Slytherin!" Albus screamed. He, Albus Severus Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin? "Professor Slughorn there has got to be a mistake! I can't be in Slytherin! My whole family has been in Gryffindor, from both sides! My brother, my dad, my mom, my grandparents, my relatives all have been from Gryffindor! I hate Slytherin!"

"Well, now really, Slytherin's not a bad place to be in! If you really hate it so much, bring the matter up to the headmaster, Professor Dennis Creevey!" Slughorn replied.

Albus's heart sank. He knew Dennis, who had hated Harry, blaming him for Colin's death. As the prefect led them up, he wept and wept, not caring for those guffawing people. The prefect then said the password, "Mudbloods are scum!"

After hearing that, he cried even more. When he reached his dorm, he sent an owl to Rose.

_Rose,_

_I can't believe I got into Slytherin! I know what dad said, but it's still horrible! I wish I was in Gryffindor, like you! If Mr. Weasley was my dad, I'd be disowned! He said that at the platform for a reason. Slytherin is horrible. People keep on laughing at me, and the only thing closest to a friend I've got here is Scorpius! I would even rather be in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw! _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Severus_

Pidweg flew off. He fell asleep. Meanwhile, eight tiny ghosts flew up and saw him. "Perfect! The sorting hat was bamboozled into calling him into Slytherin! Now our plan can be put into action!" one of the Voldemorts said.


	2. Voldemort's Reunion

The Diary Tom Riddle, now reduced to a tiny ghost, flew up to the sleeping Tom Riddle, and went inside his head. Albus Severus struggled, clutching his forehead. Finally, Tom managed to subdue him.

Albus woke up and talked in Tom's voice, "This will only work for five hours when he is asleep, three hours when he's awake. I'm not strong enough for longer."

The eldest Voldemort said, "That's enough. Make sure the image given is perfectly realistic. He must believe that he is being mocked, and then locket Voldemort will act perfectly sweet to him, while slowly enchanting him to make the potion. Do you understand?" "YES!"

The next morning, Albus went to class when he was asked a question by Professor Binns. "What was the first wizard to discover wandlore?" "Um, was it Alve Sona?"

"WRONG AGAIN MR.POTTER! Just like your father. Both of you are good for nothing! But at least he saved us! You are disgracing him!" Professor Binns shouted.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors both jeered at Albus, leaving him in tears. He ran up to his dorm and went to bed, skiving of his classes and cried away. The next morning he woke up, with people laughing at him.

Rose saw him in the Great Hall. "Albus what is wrong with you? First during the whole of History of Magic you had a glazed look on your face and then ran out crying to your dorm and we didn't see you since!"

Albus was puzzled. He just remembered that Rose was laughing at him and he knew she would never do something like that. He pondered over it with the Voldemorts watched in fear. When Tom fully recovered he went back inside Albus's mind, and erased the memory of his meeting with Rose and placed more bad memories into his mind. Next week, Locket Voldemort, then went up to Albus's dorm. He saw him crying over another false incident. He said, "Hey, little boy, don't cry. I know what you're going through. I went through it at your age, dear boy."

"Huh?" That piqued Albus's interest. Over the weeks, Albus got closer and closer to the cute little ghost.

One day, Locket Voldemort told him, "I've helped you so much over these past few weeks. I was wondering if you could do a small favour for me. It's really simple actually. All you've got to do is make a potion. First, put ¾ water, and then add boomslang skin, one drop of Runespoor blood, skin of a Puffskein, and finally eye of a Demiguise. Stir counter-clockwise three times and leave it there for one night. The next morning it will be gone."

He began to disagree, so Diary Tom possessed him. "Yes! I shall make the potion!"

So he began, stealing items from the Potions cabinet, dodging Professor Patil, working feverishly day and night, preparing the potion and ingredients, as the Voldemorts took turns possessing him.

When the potion was ready, the diadem Voldemort flew out of Albus's body, who promptly fainted, and dipped himself into the potion. A whooshing sound was heard and he vanished. The other horcrux Voldemorts dipped them in the potion. Slowly, Voldemort became full.

"Yes! Finally I am one! Harry Potter defeated me once, but then I was only 1/8 of myself! Now, with all of my horcruxes and me combined and his security lax, I shall defeat him. But first, the boy must unite all three deathly hallows, so that I can rule forever immortal! Wahahaha!"


	3. The Invisibilty Cloak

The next morning, Voldemort possessed Albus. "Now, young boy, fetch the invisibility cloak. It's with your brother isn't it?"

Voldemort forced Albus to go to the Gryffindor common room. "The password is "Dormiens". I overheard it last night."

"Albus! What are you doing here? You are a Slytherin! How did you manage to come in here?" James berated Albus.

"Now boy, the Full Body Bind curse!" Voldemort muttered. "Petrificus Totalus!" Albus said confidently.

Albus searched the room and then he found it.

"Yesss! Now for the elder wand. I have no doubt that the tomb has already been moved. It could be anywhere within the school. Albus once hid something on the third floor. What if Creevey hid something there too?" hissed Voldemort.

An owl tapped on the Noble House of Black. Harry woke up, dozily went over to the window, and took the letter.

"Dear Harry James Potter and Ginny Potter, your son, James Potter has been found petrified and Albus Severus Potter is rarely seen. You have to come immediately. Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor, will be waiting for you at the gates of the school. Thank you.

Signed,

Professor Dennis Creevey."

"Ginny! Wake up! Look!"

He passed her the letter and her eyes widened with shock. They swiftly got up from bed, bathed, dressed and apparated directly in front of the school.

"Hello Harry and Ginny! How's Lily? Everything fine with her? Now about the matter of James. It is still unknown as to who did it. Don't worry though; the Mandrakes should be ready by this afternoon. I can't tell you much about Albus though; he is not from my house. You should talk to Professor Nott about him. Frankly, I'm disappointed in him. He used to come to classes but he has terrible headaches and hallucinations. Then he came less often and finally he stopped altogether. We don't even see him around anymore." Professor Longbottom said.

Harry gasped as the only logical explanation was the invisibility cloak. But it was with James. That must mean that Albus cursed James and took the invisibility cloak! But why?

When James was well, he went and had a word with James. James told him what he had seen.

"Dad, Albus had come into our common room, and was searching for something. Then I asked him what he was doing there mockingly, in a Percy sort of way, then I heard a soft whisper and Albus cursed me. Then he took the invisibility cloak and left."

He was right! But he still didn't know what Albus was up to. Before the disappearances, he attributed his strange behavior to stress over going to Slytherin. He had a real mystery on his hands.


End file.
